Typhoon Mei Nga
Typhoon Mei Nga (Traditional Chinese: 颱風美亞) was the first tropical cyclone to form in the 2016 Nicholasland Typhoon Season. The storm has made landfall along the southern shores of Long Region, and it's remnants brought torrential rainfall to the Nicholas City area. Storm History On 13 June 2016, the NMBILN has first issued a tropical advisory to a disturbance located at 1390 km SE of the capital region, stating "a tropical cyclone is seemingly forming", and rated the area to have a MODERATE to HIGH chance of tropical cyclone activity. On 14 June 2016, 21:35, the NMBILN has promoted the area of disturbance to a tropical depression, and numbered it 001. On 15 June 2016, 12:55, Tropical Depression 001 strengthened into a tropical storm, prompting the NMBILN to name it as "Mei Nga" (美亞). The system has stepped into the 800 km radius of the capital area. The NMBILN is considering to issue the first Signal No. 1 Standby of the year for the capital region. The NMBILN has further promoted the storm status to a "severe tropical storm" early on the morning of 16 June, followed by anothe promotion to a "typhoon" in the evening. Mei Nga has absorbed significant moisture from a low pressure system centred south of the Free State of Torbury, and has formed strong bands of thundershowers, especially on the south side of the system. As the cyclone gained strength, it's movement is also relatively slow, bringing prolonged impact to the shore areas. Mei Nga made landfall at around noon on 18 June 2016, and shortly, it has weakened into a severe tropical storm. Its high moisture association with the ocean has kept its thundershower bands fairly intact. As of 2300 UTC on 19 June 2016, Mei Nga is a tropical storm centred just southwest of Fort Clarkson. It is forecasted that Mei Nga will weaken throughout Monday. Impacts Nicholas City :Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued for the territory: According to the forecast tracks issued in the afternoon of 15 June 2016, it is projected that Mei Nga will strengthen to a typhoon strength, closing in the capital region within a 200 km radius by the end of the week. The NMBILN subsequently issued Signal No. 1 Standby to the capital region at 17:00 on 15 June 2016. The territory remained fairly calm for the latter part of the night, but winds had picked up on 16 June 2016 as Mei Nga closes in. The NMBILN subsequently issued Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 21:45 on 16 June 2016. Winds continued to pick up as many districts recorded sustained gale strength winds, prompting the NMBILN to issue Signal No. 8 Southeast Gale or Storm signal at 10:45 the next day. While throughout the early course of the storm rainfall was fairly limited for the capital region, the winds has continuously strengthened. The NMBILN subsequently dropped Signal No. 8 eight hours later, as Mei Nga moved away from the territory. As the storm made landfall around noon on 18 June 2016, the southern thunderstorms band hit the area, prompting the NMBILN to issue the Red Rainstorm Signal in the morning of the 18th, and ultimately upgraded briefly to a Black Rainstorm Signal around 14:00. All rainstorm signals and tropical cyclone signals were cancelled at 19:45 on 18 June 2016. Throughout the course of the storm, the capital area received over 250 mm of rainfall. While the winds did not cause significant damages, the low-lying areas were the most affected and experienced moderate flooding. No fatalities or injuries as of 20 June 2016. Insurance companies estimate property loss of over 6.4 million Nichs. Warning History Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting Nicholas City, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Typhoon Mei Nga |issuedA = 15 June, 17:00 - 16 June, 21:45 |previous storm = Typhoon Marriott (2015) |next storm = Most recent occurrence }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Typhoon Mei Nga |issuedA = 16 June, 21:45 - 17 June, 10:45 |issuedB = 17 June, 18:45 - 18 June, 19:45 |previous storm = Typhoon Marriott (2015) |next storm = Most recent occurrence }} |signal = 8SE |current storm name = Typhoon Mei Nga |issuedA = 17 June, 10:45 - 18:45 |previous storm = Severe Typhoon Moss (2015) |next storm = Most Recent Occurrence }} Mei Nga